I hate you, Damn Pineapple!
by Chisei Chii
Summary: "If only I'm not sick, I'll really bite you to death." Hibari was really annoyed when he was really sick and can't fight back on Mukuro. And Mukuro uses this chance to be closer to the skylark. One-shot! Rated M just to be Safe.


Konnichiwa minna-san! Eto, this story contains **YAOI**, so if you don't like it, don't read.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine; I'm just a big fan of it. If KHR is mine, for sure it contains yaoi. Kufufu~

Sorry for the bad English... ^^

AN: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, though I don't know whether they are really OOC... XD I'll just wait for your reviews XD Have fun reading ^_^

* * *

Hibari woke up late because of his high fever, but he still insists of going to Namimori Middle School since he doesn't want to be marked as absent... even just once. But since Kusakabe is worried at him, he still tries to stop him.

"Chairman, you really look pale... You should rest for today!"

"I... don't care. This is nothing."

"But Chairman, you should take care of your body first!"

"Shut up, Tetsu. Are you trying to disobey me?"

"N-no... But—"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"Chairman..."

"I'm going now. So, Leave now and go on without me."

"O-okay."

Kusakabe left the room and went outside his house. Then he started his car and went ahead without Hibari.

Hibari, on the other hand, did all his daily activities first, although he sometimes gets dizzy. After he finishes all his activities, he went out to get his motorcycle which is parked in his garage, and then he started his motorcycle and went to Namimori School.

When he entered the gate, Kusakabe and the other disciplinary committee members greeted Hibari and bowed at him.

"Good Morning, Chairman!"

Hibari just ignored them and started to park his motorcycle. When he went inside the school, he got dizzy all of a sudden and his vision got blurred. Kusakabe noticed him and checked his watched, and then he talked to him.

"Chairman, there's still 1 hour and 15 minutes for you to rest... The classes will later on start."

"I know. I don't need anyone to remind me the time."

"Then please rest first in the reception room before you go to classes..."

"Hmph. Do you really think that I'm that weak when I'm sick?"

"N-no... but uhmm..."

"I won't be able to bite people to death if I'm kind of sick, is what you're thinking about right?"

"Y-yes, Chairman..."

"Fine then. I'll rest."

Kusakabe got shock after hearing that he'll rest first, he really didn't thought that he'll agree. It's too out of his character. But then he tried to assist Hibari, but he reject him.

So he went to the reception room alone. He rest there and took a nap.

Almost 1 hour has passed, and he got up.

"_What's that noises...?"_

He woke up because of the noises near the reception room. He drink first his medicine (which was located on the table) and then grabbed his tonfas.

After that, he opened the door. Although he still feels a little ill, he still insists of standing up.

"_They're so noisy. I need to bite them to death."_

Hibari walks in the hallway and got annoyed at those people who are crowding together near his classroom. He walked closer at them and glared at them.

"What are you doing, crowding right in front of me?"

All the students stopped chatting and looked at him.

"I-It's Hibari Kyoya!"

"Man, I don't want to be bitten to death."

And so on and so forth. The skylark just glared at each one of them.

"So, why are you crowding here?"

The students that he's glaring at can't even talk and is shivering. Hibari is now getting more annoyed at not being answered quickly. So he raises his tonfas and was about to hit one of the students.

When suddenly, a familiar voice talked to him and then appeared right in front of him. He stops all of a sudden and looked at him. The students who were crowding a while ago took that time to run away.

"Kufufu~ Hello, Hibari Kyoya."

"Rokudo... Mukuro..."

"Glad to know you still remember me."

"Shut up."

"Oya, Oya~ you're still rude as ever~"

"Tch. Why are you here?"

"Hmmm... Nothing in particular."

"Oh? Is that so? Then maybe I can bite you to death now."

"Kufufu~ I wonder about that~"

"You really annoy me, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufu~ I know~ Ne, Kyoya~"

"What?"

Hibari's eyes got blurred and got weak all of the sudden again, but he didn't show any signs of weakness.

Instead, he still glared at Mukuro as if nothing has happened.

But he wasn't able to deceive Mukuro's eyes and so, Mukuro noticed that he's sick. Then he noticed the Reception room.

"That's your room right?"

"Huh?"

"That so-called reception room."

"How did you know?"

"Kufufu~ I asked the students around me earlier"

"So what of it?"

"I just wanted to see your room."

"Huh?"

Mukuro suddenly disappeared, and while Hibari was looking around angrily, he saw Mukuro standing in front of the reception room.

Mukuro smirked at him and opened the door. Hibari got annoyed at him and went to the reception room too.

When they're inside the reception room, Mukuro suddenly speak.

"What a nice room~"

Mukuro suddenly put his trident on the table and lay on the couch which made Hibari really angry.

"This is so soft~"

"Get off. That's my property."

"Oya Oya~ Don't be angry, my dear~"

"Who are you calling dear?"

"Kufufufufu~"

"Stop laughing. You're so annoying."

"Oya Oya~ Calm down, my dear skylark~"

"I'll really bite you to death!"

Mukuro smirked and is now sitting on the couch.

"Are you really sure that you'll be able to bite me to death~?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kufufu~ You're sick, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oya Oya~ you're lying again~ you should worry about yourself more~"

"Shut up. I'm not lying. Now, get off there."

"Kufufu~ then, why don't you sit on my lap?"

"Damn you."

The skylark suddenly attacked, but Mukuro avoided it and grabbed the tonfa that was about to hit him and threw it away.

Then he grabbed Hibari's wrist, which made Hibari lean on Mukuro's lap. Then Mukuro touches his forehead.

"Oya Oya~ you have a high fever indeed."

"Let go."

With Hibari's other tonfa, he hit Mukuro's hand, which made Mukuro let go of him.

"Hmph."

Hibari turned around, and Mukuro smirked. He grabbed Hibari's wrists which made him drop his other tonfa, and he also grabbed his waist which made him fall and sat on Mukuro's lap.

Of course, Hibari got startled by his sudden attack.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

Because of his struggles, Hibari bumped the table near to him, and the bottle which contains water that he drank awhile ago splashes into his shirt and pants.

"Tch." "_Shit... It's cold... Damn you, Rokudo Mukuro!"_

"Kufufu~ Why are you so scared?"

"Shut... up.. I'm not!"

Hibari struggled again, but since he's sick, his strength decreases.

"Argh!"

"Kufufu~ You're so helpless when you're sick~"

"Let go! Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu~ How cute~"

" Wha—!"

Mukuro tightened his grip to Hibari's wrists and tied it with Mukuro's shirt.

"Let go of me, Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Kufufufufufufu~"

Hibari twitched when he felt a hand touching his body. He wasn't able to struggle so much since he's really sick.

Then Mukuro took off Hibari's clothes which exposes Hibari's creamy white skin and cute little pink nipples.

"What the—! What are you doing?"

"Kufufu~ taking off your clothes~"

"Why?"

"You're soaked, right? It would only make you more ill."

"Damn you. I'll bite you to death later!"

"Kufufu~ let's see about that~"

Mukuro suddenly touches Hibari's nipples while his mouth was sucking his neck, making some hickeys.

"Nnnh...!" Hibari moaned seductively.

"Kufufu~ You've got a sexy body, Hibari Kyoya~"

"Shut up! Don't... say some disgusting words... perverted pineapple! Nnngh!..."

"P-pineapple...? How impolite of you, Kyoya."

Mukuro suddenly twists his nipples which made Hibari moan.

"Ah..."

"Ohh... Does that felt good?"

"Shut up! Stop messing with me!"

"Kufufu~ I'm not~"

Mukuro noticed that he's gotten hotter and harder than before. Now, Mukuro took this opportunity to touch him again.

"Kufufufu~ now that you're really weak, you won't be able to fight back..."

Mukuro touched Hibari's crotch which made him moan a little. Mukuro chuckled and then took off Hibari's pants.

Because Mukuro still wants to hear Hibari's cute moans, Mukuro touches Hibari's manhood inside the boxers. But Hibari prevent moaning by shutting his mouth.

"Hmmm... Your pants are also soaked... Do you want me to remove it~?"

"Don't..."

"Oya Oya~ Don't be shy, my dear~"

"I'll kill you...!"

"Kufufu~ Never gonna happen~"

Mukuro grabbed Hibari's chin and turned it around, facing Mukuro's face. Hibari looked at him angrily and shut his mouth.

Mukuro chuckled, and then he licked his mouth, trying to enter Hibari's mouth. But Hibari still shut his mouth.

"My, My~ What a foul fellow~ You won't let me kiss you, eh?"

Mukuro slides his hand into his boxers, and now, he succeeds. He was able to let Hibari moan.

"Mmmnhh... Ah!"

Mukuro took this chance to enter Hibari's mouth and kiss him, making him gasp in surprise and allowing Mukuro's slippery tongue to play its way into his mouth.

"Mnnn..." "Nnnnggghh..." "Ah... haa... haa.."

Hibari can't stop himself from moaning with pleasure. He didn't really want to enjoy Mukuro's kisses, but he can't deny that he's definitely a good kisser.

"Wha-!"

Mukuro pulled down Hibari's boxers, revealing his pinkish aroused cock. Mukuro smirked lustfully and played with it.

"Ah! N-nooo!" Hibari panted heavily. He really hates himself for being sick at this time. Whenever he fights back, Mukuro touches him again and again.

"Feeling good, my dear?"

"...haa...haa..."

"Kufufu~ Can't speak, huh?"

"...Damn you... Rokudo... Mukuro..."

Mukuro grabbed Hibari and pushed him down, making him fall into his couch. Mukuro was about to kiss him, but was been stopped when he got shocked by Hibari's unique stare.

He didn't know that he can make that kind of face, yes, a _**seductive **_and _**lustful **_stare. Mukuro stared at him for about five seconds.

"Haa.."

Mukuro then took off Hibari's pants and spreads his legs, revealing his hard aroused cock and his pinkish hole. He grabbed Hibari's cock and sucked it, surprising the skylark by doing it lustfully.

Hibari just whine all over. He can't also fight back. His hands were tied up, and he can't even move. He kept on thinking on how to get out of Mukuro.

"Ah! Ahn..!" Hibari moaned louder than before, while Mukuro kept on sucking and licking his manhood.

"I'm-!" He was about to cum at that time, when suddenly, Mukuro gripped his cock and twists it.

He wasn't able to cum properly, so his pre-cum was dripping. He was really already at his climax, and he's really having a hard time to breathe.

"Let... me... come... bastard...!"

"Kufufu~ don't worry~ you will feel more pleasure if I do this."

"Ah...! w-what...?"

Mukuro ripped his own clothes, and tied it into Hibari's cock.

"Nnnh... W-what... are you...trying to... do...?"

"Kufufufu~ do you want me to tell you the details?"

"Wha-! Ah..!"

"I put one of my fingers into your hole..."

"N-no... I'll kill you!"

"Don't care~ I'm going to squish it now..."

"Wha-? Ahhhh!"

"Kufufu~ How cute~ Now... I'm going to put another two..."

Hibari moaned, while Mukuro's fingers kept on teasing his hole, trying to loosen it up a bit.

"Kufufu~ it's ready."

"R-ready... for... what?"

Mukuro unzipped his pants and took his big aroused manhood.

"Kufufufufufu~ I'm going in~"

"Huh? W-what did you say? You... what? AH!"

Mukuro immediately thrust his member into him. Hibari can't stop whining and moaning. Then, Hibari's eyes began to fill with tears.

When Mukuro was about to come, he untied the ripped shirt in Hibari's member, and they both come together. Their semen was emitting off their manhood.

As soon as they finished it, Hibari became unconscious. Mukuro just stared at him and chuckled softly.

"You're really so cute, even when you're asleep, Hibari Kyoya."

Then he kissed his lips and made another hickey. And then he dressed up himself first and dressed up Hibari.

"Have a nice nap, Hibari Kyoya. Get well soon~" And then he stayed with him and also fell asleep.

20 minutes has passed, and Hibari woke up. He was still sick, but when he saw Mukuro beside him, he suddenly remembered what has happened.

"He's dreaming..." He took this chance to bite him to death.

He suddenly grabbed his tonfas and was about to hit Mukuro. But it failed. Mukuro suddenly hugs him and murmured.

"I love you... Hibari Kyoya..."

Hibari slightly blushed and got pissed. He then backs off and looked at him angrily, although he's quite blushing.

"I hate you, damn pineapple. Next time... I'll really kill you."

"_If only I'm not sick today, I'll be able to bite you to death."_

Then he grabbed his bag and proceeded to his classroom... (Although he is late)

Mukuro, on the other hand, heard him and just whispered.

"I know, Hibari Kyoya."

Then he chuckled slightly and grabbed his trident.

"But still... Please don't call me pineapple. Hibari Kyoya."

And he truly disappeared.

* * *

**Omake:**

Tsuna was about to be late, but when he entered the school, he didn't saw Hibari or any Disciplinary Committee members. He felt quite relieved.

So he kept on walking and walking, when suddenly, he heard some noises in the reception room. He didn't want to know what's happening...

So he ignored it, but when he heard Mukuro's chuckle, he suddenly stopped infront the door, ducking.

"_This voice... It's ... Rokudo Mukuro...!"_

Then he heard his voice again and eavesdropped. The only thing that he heard is that Hibari's sick.

He got shocked... and then listened again. All he heard is that Hibari will bite him to death and so many impolite words... So he thought that maybe they're fighting.

Since he doesn't want to be killed by the two of them, he slightly opened the door and found out what's going on...

Tsuna blushed. He really didn't expect that Hibari was on the bottom, while Mukuro's on the top. What really shocked him the most was that they're doing 'H' stuff.

Tsuna spaced out while looking at the both of them secretly. And it looks like he wasn't found out.

"_You're really so cute, even when you're asleep, Hibari Kyoya."_

When he heard it, he blushed again. He waited for almost 20 minutes, and then he saw Hibari got up.

"_He's dreaming..."_

"_I love you... Hibari Kyoya..."_

And then he saw Hibari slightly blushed. _"HIII! Did... I see it right? Hibari-san blushed!"_

"_I hate you, damn pineapple. Next time... I'll really kill you."_

Tsuna softly chuckled, "_Pineapple... hihihihi"_

And when he saw Hibari getting out, he hurriedly went upstairs. "_EEEK!" _When he saw Hibari went to his classroom, he immediately went down and looked again in the reception room.

"_I know, Hibari Kyoya." _

"_But still... Please don't call me pineapple. Hibari Kyoya."_

With his last words, he truly disappeared. While on the other hand, Tsuna was still confused, but later on went to his classroom.

Of course... he was been scolded... Just like before. But he still can't forget what he saw... between Hibari and Mukuro.

He blushed so much that he didn't know that he was being called. Because of it, Tsuna wasn't able to listen to the lessons.

Whenever he sees Hibari, he always turns away and bumps his head on the wall, confusing the other students, especially Gokudera and Yamamoto, about what he's doing.

In the end, he was taken into the infirmary to calm him down. Good thing he calms down and slowly forgot about it.

But of course, he can't still forget Hibari and Mukuro doing IT.

Atleast, he became a normal No-Good Tsuna again.

* * *

This is the first time that I've created a hardcore yaoi... So I don't know whether the story is good... XD

I really don't know how did I come up with this story... All I know is that I want to create a story featuring Hibari and Mukuro...

So... uhmm...How was it? Hehehe~ Review please ^^


End file.
